


Far away

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wished I wasn't so young and so stupid, so lost by all my a priori, my ridiculous prejudices, not wanting to chose a team, not wanting to believe in you, a Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2008 Advent Calendar  
> Written for Le_Mouton
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

You’re standing there, the same place, when you held out your hand to me for the first time. When I refused to shake hand with you, you the son of dark magic.  
Not too close to the fire bone, not too far away. Just under the frail and golden olive tree. Nobody is seeing you; everybody knows that you’re here, the beauty and the glory of an Angel.  
I haven’t seen you for years, nobody saw you for years.  
You don’t hide from the world, but the world just can’t stand to watch at your face. The scare face of a Deatheater. The glorious face of Harry Potter’s more loyal ally in that horrible war. He believed in you when nobody did and you won with him, for him.  
And I wished I wasn’t so young and so stupid, so lost by all my a priori, my ridiculous prejudices, not wanting to chose a team, not wanting to believe in you, a Malfoy.  
I should have seen the magic of your sincerity in the bright pale of your moon color eyes. But I refused to believe in you when you told me you’re Dumbledore’s spy, when you ask for me to be the only friend you needed to have. I rejected you with haughty and mocking words, you, the only man I shared my bed with, you, the only man I ever desired.   
I didn’t want to be a traitor for you; I didn’t want to admit that this wasn’t only physical between you and me. I rejected you that night not knowing I’d never see you again until tonight, so many years later. We fought on the same side, but I never saw you. Not once.  
I didn’t marry, how could I? Not because of my blood but because of you. You didn’t marry either. Why haven’t you? A lot of women wouldn’t even think before agreeing to marry Draco Malfoy, the Hero, the Rich man, the Beautiful Angel. I still hope the place you gave me in your heart when I was too stupid to understand it, to accept it, is still warm of me, for me.  
I am now walking toward you; sweaty hands, heart beating like a mad and I hope you’ll at least be as magnanimous with me as you’ve been with your enemies. That you’ll agree to look at me. To see that it has always been you and only you. That you’ll take me back even if you trample on my heart. Because there isn’t nothing more important than you, my only love.  
“Blaise” your tender voice, and I’m pretty sure cherubs’ voices couldn’t be nicer, greeted me even before you should be able to see me.  
And I was crying now, my knees on the cold and hard ground, holding your hand in mine, smelling the perfume of your skin again, knowing you never forgot about me. The sinner.  
But now I’ll be here for you, everyday, so I need you to believe in me.


End file.
